The present invention relates generally to sporting goods and toy products, and more particularly to a ball such as a football, round ball, or any other game ball or play ball which is internally lighted.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in these respective arts that balls and toys stimulating ball play are very popular. However, many of the consumers of balls and toy products simulating balls may desire to use said products in a darkened environment. Previous to the said invention, "Illuminated Ball", a standard ball or like toy ball would be difficult to see and could easily be lost in such an environment.
The need, then, is for a ball which can be internally lighted. This needed ball must be manufacturable. Furthermore, this lighted ball must be light enough in weight for effective throwing, sufficiently soft to be safely caught, and durable enough to survive intact the expected usage of a ball. Such a needed ball is presently lacking in these prior arts.